It's About Time
by spoodle monkey
Summary: INOSHIKAMARU just a quick little one shot i wrote awhile ago...birthdays signal the start of a new year


**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own...however I have been informed that my mind belongs to me, along with my friends- so I'm sure it'll work itself out in the end**

**A/N- just a short little one shot for that warm fuzzy feeling you totally need when its...snowing like crazy according to the world outside my window...enjoy!

* * *

**

This was a bad idea, a horrible, horrible idea. Nothing could describe how much of a bad idea he thought it was. She was his _team mate_ after all! And one of his closest friends, even if he would never tell anyone.

But this, this was a very, very bad idea.

He just couldn't help it.

Shikamaru kept his face carefully blank, watching out of the corner of his eye as his blond friend slowly opened up the wrapped parcel, as though she were afraid it would explode. He hadn't been spending _that_ much time with Naruto.

Sakura had been the one to suggest it, for Ino's birthday, since he hadn't been sure what to get her and somehow Naruto's idea of ramen didn't seem appropriate, although he knew for a fact that the loud mouth had gotten Sasuke specially made kunai for his birthday. Then there was the disturbing thought, of, since when did he get advice from Sakura?

"What's this for?" He glanced away to hide the light blush that had somehow made its way past his defenses.

"Your birthday." He replied, indifferently, looking back to see her smiling at him, and how much he loved her smile.

"You didn't have to." Shikamaru shrugged, he had wanted too. Even with Sakura's advice he still hadn't been sure as to what to get her, but then he had been passing by the market and something had compelled him to buy it. The rustling of paper stopped and his insides twisted themselves tighter into a knot. This had been a horrible idea. Last time he listened to Naruto or Sakura, he still wasn't sure why he asked them in the first place. "Shika…"

He shifted, uncomfortable, this is where she said she hated it, but Ino wouldn't do that, she would say thank you, and then place it on a shelf somewhere to collect dust until one day it was found and then put away in a box- wait, when had be become so paranoid? He needed new friends. That was the most logical explanation.

"It's beautiful!" Startled, Shikamaru faced the blond, watching as she held the silver locket up to the sun.

"It opens." He muttered, strangely pleased. Ino opened it up, eyes widening at the small picture inside. Her own face, next to Shikamaru's, gazed, smiling up at her. '_Happy birthday Ino, Love Shika_' was engraved next to the photo.

She glanced up, only to find the street empty.

Shikamaru sat on a nearby rooftop, watching her intently from the safety of his hiding place. So he had run, he would come up with some excuse later.

"Don't forget my party! You'd better not be late!" A small smile made its way to his lips as she yelled, guessing his general direction, before marching off down the street.

* * *

Parties were not his thing. Loud, obnoxious, filled with people bumping and grinding, drunk people making out in the corner, although he was almost positive that Gaara and Lee were not drunk and then there were the fights, like Neji and Naruto fighting over absolutely nothing, while Shino tried to drag Kiba away so he wouldn't join in. The things he put up with for Ino.

"So did you tell her?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow contemplating exactly how the excited girl in front of him had gotten her hair that shade of pink. "You didn't tell her, did you! Did you at least give her the present?"

He nodded, and Sakura seemed pleased with the answer, before she ran off to help Sasuke and Shino separate Naruto, Kiba and Neji before something was broken.

Across the room he could see Ino sitting with Ten-ten and Hinata laughing about something or another. She looked beautiful, her hair down around her shoulders as she flipped it out of the way. Silver caught his eye as he glanced away. The locket was hanging around her neck. _She wore it_.

He hid his smile, taking a drink from the sake in his hand, a pleasant warm feeling spreading through him. Belatedly he realized his cup was empty, so turning he headed for the kitchen, rifling through the fridge.

"Top shelf." Shikamaru nodded, slightly surprised that there was someone standing behind him. Grabbing the bottle he turned around, filling Ino's outstretched cup and then his own. "So, what do you think of the party?" She grinned at the look on his face. "Thanks for coming anyways."

Fighting off the blush, he shrugged, leaning back against the counter top. "Nothing better to do."

"Right." Something flashed across her face, quickly hidden. Before he could react, warm lips were pressed against his, hands resting on his shoulders. He stood frozen, barely returning the kiss before Ino was pulling away, still standing pressed up against him. Then stepping away, she turned, grabbing her cup and walking out of the room. "Come on Shika, time for presents!" She called back, grinning.

He nodded, stunned, then glanced down at the mess on the kitchen floor. He'd dropped his drink. It could wait, he decided, heading out of the room, after her.

* * *

Read and Review please!


End file.
